


Subtilité

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [75]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire désespérait de ce manque de subtilité de la part de Bixente.





	Subtilité

**Author's Note:**

> Quelque chose que j'avais écrit dans le bus vers septembre.

Subtilité

  
''Et donc, qu'avez-vous fait après la victoire des Bleus en Russie ?'' Greg sentait que ça allait mal finir, pourquoi étaient-ils les personnes interrogées alors que les joueurs venaient eux aussi de rentrer ?

''On a passé la nuit ensemble.'' Bixente putain la subtilité Lizarazu

''C'est-à-dire ?'' Non mais ?!! Ça allait mal tourner

''Eh bien, il est venu dans ma chambre-'' Greg n'avait pas le choix, coup de coude dans les côtes

''On a parlé autour d'une bonne bouteille.'' Pire sourire forcé au monde, mais la subtilité de Bixente était... Était. N'était pas. Bref.

''Oh d'accord.'' Enfin fini...

__________________________________

''Je vais finir par devoir te faire apprendre la subtilité, vraiment.''

''Avec plaisir, monsieur Margotton.'' Comment était-il censé résister au sourire que lui faisait Bixente alors qu'il devait râler ? Le petit Basque resterait toujours une énigme pour lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui !

''Arrête de le faire exprès.''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Saleté de sourire

''Arrête d'essayer de le dire à tout le monde.''

''Mais je pensais que ça te plaisait de partager une bonne bouteille avec moi.''

  
Peut-être que Greg devait lui apprendre le respect au lieu de la subtilité.

  
Fin


End file.
